


Conversations Going Nowhere

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: Emergency Fics [13]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart is done with people's transphobic crap, Bart is the pan-est pan to have ever panned, M/M, Transphobia, also pansexual Bart, and polyamorous, he didn't want to have to deal with it as a teen and he doesn't want to deal with it in college, trans boy Bart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: "Don’t they worry that you’re… confused?”This wasn’t the first time Bart had heard something like this since he’d come back in time, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Sometimes Bart hated how some people just had to take something so simple and act like it was so hard to comprehend.





	Conversations Going Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> The 13th of my emergency fics, and the return of blatantly mentioned trans man Bart. The request for this one was for trans Bart because the person accidentally came out to their parents and they were having a panic attack. This was the result.

“Have you tried-”

“No.”

“But it’s not-”

“No.”

“But what does your family think about this?”

“What does that have to do with anything? I’m a _guy_. Get over it,” Bart retorted, aiming a glower at his supposedly well-meaning classmate. He was really kind of hating having decided to go into college now. Especially when he had to deal with random reactions like this.

“But aren’t they… you know… concerned?” she asked, being infuriatingly persistent.

“Uh, _no_. Why would they be?”

She fidgeted a moment or two before awkwardly meeting his eyes and said, “Because you’re… Don’t they worry that you’re… confused?”

This wasn’t the first time Bart had heard something like this since he’d come back in time, but that didn’t stop him from letting out a short bark of laughter. “Are you fucking _kidding me_? I. AM. A. GUY. There’s no room for confusion there.”

“But you weren’t- that is… I mean… You have a boyfriend. You said you’re going to get married.”

Bart rolled his eyes. _‘And here we go again.’_ He couldn’t for the life of him understand why so many people always thought his being trans boiled down to wanting to have sex with women (not that he would have minded having wild passionate sex with a woman if he’d fallen for her, but that was beside the point). “Yeeeaaahhh, _and_?”

She frowned. “But I just don’t get why you would want to do this to yourself and be with a man. Wouldn’t it be easier to just stay a woman?”

Bart was torn between wanting to devolve into unrestrained laughter and wanting to give an aggravated groan. He settled for bringing his hands up in a ‘T’ and saying, “Wa-wa-wait. Hold up a second. Because clearly you’re missing something _huge_. One: I. am. a. guuuuuyyyy. Always have been, always will be. Never was a girl, or a woman, or whatever— and don’t even bring anatomy into it _because my anatomy is none of your damned business_. Two: I’m _pan_. Like _so pan_. I am pan as hell, and it’ll be a cold day in a desert when I let how my body _may or may not be built_ determine who the hell I think is hot. Just because you seem to think ‘hetero’ equals ‘normal’ doesn’t mean that it is.”

“Um…”

Bart scowled. He had a feeling he knew what was coming, but he was hoping he was wrong. “What?”

“You’re… pan? Does that mean you’re attracted to…”

“Stacey, I swear if the next word out of your mouth is ‘pans’ this conversation is _done_.”

She looked away, fidgeted for a moment or two again, then, “I don’t understand.”

He dragged both hands down his face as he gave an aggravated sigh. “Easy definition: hearts, not parts. If I met an alien and I fell in love with their personality, then it wouldn’t be a problem for me. Men, women, _non-binary people_ … I don’t care. Okay?” Not that he was actually going to mention the fact that he actually _was_ with an alien. There were some things about the heroing life that civilians just didn’t need to know about. Plus, with the way the conversation was going, he really didn’t want to get into trying to explain that he was in a polyamorous relationship.

“…I still don’t get why you would… I dunno… do _this_ ,” she said while vaguely motioning to him.

If this was the price to be paid for trying to make friends with people who weren’t heroes or vigilantes at night, then Bart was tempted to call it quits. Stacey hadn’t even been this obnoxious until she found out he was trans! “Stacey. Four words. I’ve said ‘em twice now. Third time’s the last time, and then I’d _really_ appreciate it if you’d just drop the whole ‘I don’t know why you’d want to act like a guy when I think you’re a girl’ crap. I. AM. A. GUY. You didn’t even know I was trans until I said it in class last week. You were trying to flirt at me before you found out I’m engaged. So get over it already. Just accept the fact that yes, I’m a guy and I’m in a relationship with another guy who I’m incredibly gay for, and no it’s not any less queer just because you think I might not have a damned cock, and that that doesn’t make me any less of a guy.”

“But… It’s not normal,” she said earnestly, as if she was desperate to get across her point while hoping he wouldn’t be offended at the incredibly offensive thing she’d said.

Bart arched an eyebrow. “If that’s the way you’re going to be about it, then I have something to tell you. ‘Normal’ is relative, and when you’re ready to get off your high-horse and actually respect me for who I am instead of trying to convince me that I’m something I’m not, then come talk to me. Otherwise: have a nice fucking day and the rest of your life, because I’m not putting up with that transphobic bullshit.” And with that Bart turned on his heel and walked out.

He had a feeling that when he got home that Jaime and Khaji Da were going to give him some well-deserved attention— because with the way his day had gone he needed it.


End file.
